bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Class 1-B
|Ichi-nen Bi-Gumi}} is another class in U.A.'s Hero Department next to Class 1-A. Description The majority of Class 1-B's students share a rivalry with Class 1-A. However, certain students (most prominently Neito Monoma) take their rivalry to extremes out of jealousy of Class 1-A's popularity and strength and thus desire to topple them. So far, Class 1-B appears to be progressing somewhat faster than Class 1-A, this being evident when only one of the Class 1-B students, Neito, failed the End of Term Test when five students of Class 1-A failed. Furthermore, all of Class 1-B passed the Hero License Exam while Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo of Class 1-A didn't. The interactions between the students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B have been few due to the rivalry between the two classes. While Class 1-B treats Class 1-A as rivals (the latter appears to not return the rivalry), the two hero classes are on neutral terms with one another. There are a few in the class who do not outwardly bear ill-will towards Class 1-A and are even friendly towards them, such as Itsuka Kendo, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Ibara Shiozaki, and Setsuna Tokage. Ultimately, the two classes are able to put their differences aside when necessary, (with the exception of Neito, who seems obsessed with the rivalry beyond reason) as shown during the attack by the League of Villains on the mountain training camp when some the members of Class 1-B readily accepted help from Class 1-A's Momo Yaoyorozu, receiving gas masks to protect them from Mustard's Quirk, Yosetsu Awase later risking his life to protect Momo from a Nomu. Teachers Students Gallery Class_1-B_and_Hitoshi_reflect_on_the_Sports_Festival.png|Class 1-B and Hitoshi reflect on the Sports Festival. Class 1-B Forest Training Camp Arc.png|Class 1-B ready for the school trip. Class 1-B before training.png|Class 1-B dreads the idea of training. Class_1-B_prepares_to_train_their_Quirks.png|Class 1-B prepares for Quirk training. Class 1-B's success.png|Neito reveals that all of Class 1-B passed the Provisional License Exam. Volume 19 Class 1-B.png|Class 1-B preparing for the School Festival. Class 1-B's School Festival Play.png|Class 1-B's play. Class 1-B Hero Costumes.png|Class 1-B's Hero Costumes. Trivia *Class 1-B is the only first-year class of U.A. High School to have all of their peers pass the Provisional Hero License Exam, while their rival class, Class 1-A, had two students fail. *According to Neito Monoma's survey of the U.A. School Festival, Class 1-B beat Class 1-A by two ballots. **However, his results may be doctored since Neito's survey was "self-researched." *Class 1-B's play "Romeo, Juliet, & the Prisoner of Azkaban: The Return of the Kings" is based off "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare, "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" by J.K. Rowling, and "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King" by J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively. In the play, there is a scene where Romeo, played by Neito, confronts an antagonist, played by Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, who confesses to him that he is Romeo's father. That scene is a clear reference to the Star Wars franchise, with another character called Obi-Wan also referenced. * Class 1-B is also the only class with confirmed foreign-exchange students. **Pony Tsunotori is from America and Hiryu Rin is from China. Height Ranked from tallest to shortest Birthdays Ranked by oldest to youngest Joint Training Battles The following is the outcome of the Joint Training Battles with Class 1-A #Tsuyu Asui, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Denki Kaminari, & Hitoshi Shinso vs. Ibara Shiozaki, Jurota Shishida, Kosei Tsuburaba, & Hiryu Rin: Team Asui won #Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami, Yuga Aoyama & Toru Hagakure vs. Itsuka Kendo, Shihai Kuroiro, Kinoko Komori, & Manga Fukidashi: Team Kendo won #Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Mezo Shoji, & Mashirao Ojiro vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Pony Tsunotori, Sen Kaibara, & Juzo Honenuki: Draw #Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, & Rikido Sato vs. Yosetsu Awase, Setsuna Tokage, Togaru Kamakiri & Kojiro Bondo: Team Bakugo won #Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, & Minoru Mineta vs. Neito Monoma, Yui Kodai, Nirengeki Shoda, Reiko Yanagi, & Hitoshi Shinso: Team Midoriya won Quirks & Hero Names References Site Navigation pl:Klasa 1-B de:Klasse 1-B ru:Класс 1-B Category:Locations Category:U.A. Locations Category:U.A. Classes Category:Lists Category:U.A. Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Joint Training Arc Antagonists Category:Class 1-B